Sink The Most Navy Ships
Sink The Most Navy Ships was an event to weaken the Navy's forces before they grew too strong. The top 50 Pirates who sunk the most navy ships over the entire three-day challenge received the legendary Norrington's Spyglass and the top 15 winners who sank the most navy ships from the water also received 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access. Official Pirates Online Grog Blog News Posts Results Post - April 26th Congratulations to the winners of our Sink the Most Navy Ships weekend event! Scores of seafaring scoundrels made certain the Navy saw red this past weekend, with much of the Royal fleet now reportin' for duty at Davy Jones' Locker. We've seen a thing or two at sea we have, and tell ye true, these are some truly impressive tallies, mates! Judging by these three-day totals, Norrington's Spyglass has been well-earned to be sure: All winners, check your e-mail this weekend for your spyglass prizes and instructions on how to redeem your Legendary loot in-game. The top 15 Pirates with the most Navy ships sunk also win 2-weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access! If your winning Pirate is Basic, your 2-weeks Unlimited Access time begins around noon (PST) this Sunday, April 28, 2013. If your winning Pirate currently enjoys Unlimited Access, the complimentary 2 weeks are added onto the end of your existing Membership. Keep in mind, this bumps your regular billing date by two weeks. NOTE: The Unlimited Access is applied to the Pirate's account who took part in the event. Please see your e-mail for details. Our hearty thanks to ALL Pirates who courageously cleared our waterways of those bothersome Royal Navy! Announcement Post - April 17th Methinks the Royal Navy feels a bit left out of the action lately. Have ye noticed? Since all the scuttlebutt on Padres del Fuego recently, there's been a keen increase in Navy patrols on the high seas - no doubt seeking new and nefarious means to keep us prosperous Pirates under their imperial thumb. Last month we saw the green tides clear from our blue seas; now let's rid ourselves of some red as well, savvy? Starting this Friday, April 19 through the end of Sunday, April 21, we challenge all Pirates to take to the seas and clear as many Navy ships as ye can! Once the weekend competition is over and we've tallied the results, we’ll award the top 50 Pirates who sank the most Navy ships over the entire three-day challenge: *'All 50 winners' will each win an all-new, Legendary sailing item plundered from the Navy command itself: Commodore Norrington's Spyglass *'The top 15 winners' who blast the most Navy ships from the water will also receive 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access! NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is current on the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! What: Sink The Most Navy Ships When: Friday, April 19 thru Sunday, April 21 Where: On the high seas wherever Navy ships are sighted UPDATE: Bounty Hunter ships will NOT count toward yer winning numbers, mates (even those employed by the Navy, such as the En-Garde, Tally-Ho, and Battle Royale). However, the Navy's Ship of the Line, Goliath, and all other levels of Navy ships are fair game for this challenge. As always, using glitches or cheating of any kind will disqualify you from the entire competition. Category:Automated Events